All You Need Are The Right Words
by Will-I-Was
Summary: ...and the rest will fall into place. Obi-Wan leaves a poem for Luminara showing his feelings, and many others follow suit. Considering writing several more poems for the obvious Star Wars couples, suggestions are open. Reviews are welcome
1. Foreword

Pretext

It is with great joy that I begin my journey of affections within the universe of Star Wars with some pairings between the characters we would like to see.

I favour love letters over most forms of affectionate communication, face-to-face interaction not withstanding, because it gives the writer a chance to use his knowledge of language to his honest advantage in order to seduce, charm, excite please, affirm and tickle, which I think is rarely heard of in this age.

I believe if one takes the time to write a love letter, they are putting genuine effort mixing with the giddy euphoric, bliss of the possible outcomes of their loved one reading the letter. Love-letters, along with poems, stories and novels will always be the best portals from the realms of fiction to the less than perfect real world, but writing these poems does envelop me with hope that someday I shall get to write one myself, rather than put myself in the shoes of a fictional character and see their love from their eyes.

In every poem I put a message down the side, not too many of them vary, but I do joy in being given the challenge.

So I put it towards the readers, reviewers and those who are stuck at social gatherings and are bored and could do with something to read, allow me to take you to the peak of interest with this collections of poems.

Enjoy, yours sincerely,

William Hickey (Will-I-Was)

P.S: Reviews are a must in order for me to appreciate any lovers of the poems, I always reply to one.


	2. Luminara & Obi-Wan

The Blue Of Your Eyes

I know it is wrong, but it feels so right,

Love can form at first sight,

Only you do not know, of the love I feel,

Veiling the scars in my heart that wont heal,

Every day my love grows strong,

Your presence I long,

Oh my dear sweet, your voice is a treat,

Until that moment when you have to leave,

Leaving me with the heartache,

Until the next day break,

My heart always heals,

In my mind when I think of you,

Never have I thought of another,

And the blues of your eyes,

Reflects the light of your saber,

And I know I will be your rising sun,

(-)

With love yours, Obi-Wan

**Luminara felt a tear of happiness form in her eye as she put the poem down. **

**"I love you too." She sobbed in happiness…**


	3. Aayla & Bly

Commander And The Clone

I never knew from the moment I existed,

Love was something I resisted,

Over and over I said I didn't,

Vibratos in my soul said I did,

Ever a day went by when I didn't stare,

Yet when I was asked why I didn't share,

Obedient I was to my general,

Under her command I was placed,

A beautiful twi'lek Jedi,

A vision that made my heart race,

Yowling in pain when you left,

Leaping with joy when you smile,

A secret vault of affections,

Stretching almost a mile,

Etching your name on my blaster,

Calling you by your first name,

Under my helmet I weep,

Reality bending my game,

A commander, a clone who loves you,

(-)

Yours Commander Bly,

**The Twi'lek jedi held the note she found at her bunk close to her chest as she looked over a sleeping Bly and whispered. "Until the morning."**


	4. Shaak & Grievous

Jedi & Droid General

In my life as a droid I never could feel,

Love in any form, love that could heal,

Over star and planet, I still search for you,

Vacant my soul is, this feeling is new,

Ever present my worry, whenever you're gone,

You may not be part droid, but you are the one,

Outcries of pain, worry and love,

Under my skeleton, I pray above,

So many parts of my body are gone,

However there is a part that lives on,

A beating heart that beats just for you,

A beating heart that beats strong and true,

Kindling for my heart is what your love is to me,

To my one Jedi love, you set my soul free,

I love you with whats left of my body, Shaak Ti,

(-)

With Unending Love, Qymaen Jai Sheelal

(General Grievous)

**Shaak Ti held the letter she had received and within moments of finishing her reading, she ran to the ships hangar, jumped into her speeder and set a course for the separatist flagship. "I have to see him." She sighed…**


	5. Plo & Barriss

Padwan & Master

I only saw you once or twice,

Looming next to your master,

Only I think of you as more,

Vying for affection faster,

Every day we cross paths,

You never seem to stare,

Oh how you tease me so,

Underneath the glare,

But it has never swayed me,

Ah so strong my feelings are,

Respect for all your exploits,

Revealing much so far,

I've never felt this way before,

So forgive me for this deed,

So long I have put this off,

Over too long it has been,

Feelings growing stronger,

Feelings I hold dear,

Every day I think of you,

Every need to hold you near,

(-)

Yours Master Plo Koon,

**Barriss was taken aback, she did think Master Plo was handsome and charming, but she never thought he would think of her in such a way, she folded up the paper and went to find the Jedi master….**


	6. Ahsoka & Anakin

To Grow Fond Is To Love

I never thought I could love again,

Life after Padme seemed bleak,

Over to my rescue you came,

Vacant and I was so weak,

Every night you stayed by my side,

You never left me at all,

Only a true friend would do that,

Until I realised it all,

A beautiful, young woman,

Hailing from togruta,

Saving my life more than once,

Over time my love flourished,

Killing my past feelings,

And replacing them with her,

To love another is impossible,

And it is you who I have chosen,

Never leave my side my darling,

Oh dear Ahsoka, I love you so,

(-)

Yours lovingly, Anakin Skywalker

**The young padawan felt a mixture of feelings course through her body as she looked up at Anakins smiling face. "I… I love you too." She breathed, as they embraced….**


	7. Boba & Oola

A Free Slave & A Bounty Hunter

I've yearned for friendship,

Life with another I love,

Only the dancer I dream of,

Visions of my perfect dove,

Every day, morning and night,

You danced against your will,

Offended the boss, bringing his might,

Undoubtedly he wouldn't be gentle,

So I came to your aid,

Offering money for your person,

Much did I give for your freedom,

Until he agreed and spared you,

Claiming you for my own,

However, my feelings are stronger,

Over your peril, I saw you as perfect,

Oh to save you was something I needed,

Life with you has felt longer,

A love I did find, with you my dear Oola.

**The former Twi'lek dancer felt a rush of passion as she saw Boba lift off his helmet and smile, being one of the luck few to have ever seen his face. "I didn't save you for no reason, Oola."He said softly. "I wanted you safe from the day I first saw you."**

**Oola said nothing as she threw her arms around the bounty hunter she loved…**


	8. Adi & Kit

One Through Force & Love

I know it is dangerous,

Loving another jedi,

Over obstacles I have battled,

Veering away from their judgement,

Every day without you is hard,

You know not how I feel,

Only you make me happy,

Until I see you again,

As part of the council,

Deciding every decision,

I cant help but stare,

Gaping in awe without permission,

A love I have felt,

Lingering on for so long,

Love I have felt for you,

I know it is wrong,

As a fellow jedi I love you,

(-)

Yours with forbidden love,

Kit Fisto,

**"I mean every word." The jedi says nervously as Adi begins to smile as she reads the poem. "I understand if you don't feel the same." He stammers.**

**She smiles and pecks him on the lips. "I think dinner together would be a great idea, master Fisto." She blushes at his handsome features. "Pick me up at seven tonight." She says with a teasing tone as she walks back to her room…..**


End file.
